Obsessed
by Lovely Little Loser
Summary: When two broken people start to rely on each other, they think they'll be able to get through anything. But how can you put all your trust in someone when you can barely trust yourself?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After writing Sensible, I really wanted to write another fic for this pairing. I think this couple could work, though only as a fatal attraction kind of pairing. So after toying around with this idea, I came up with this, but it's kind of dark. I hope you guys enjoy and please review guys!**

* * *

><p>Eli smiled at Clare as he watched her down the hallway. She smiled back but Eli knew she was just doing it to avoid hurting him more than she already had. It was a little late for that, because as soon as their gazes caught, Clare looked away as if Eli didn't exist. He hadn't expected her to be so damn cold to him even a month after he recovered from the car accident. Eli thought she'd at least talk to him or something, but Clare was treating him as if he never meant anything to her. As if they had never happened.<p>

Eli sadly shuffled to history class. He couldn't wait until the day ended. History was always his least favorite subject, and it seemed like it would be no different that morning. As he walked inside, he noticed a group of his classmates standing around a desk. What were they all looking at? He finally was able to look over the shoulders of two shorter girls and realized what everyone was staring at; Bianca looked as if she was about to pass out.

"Is she alright?" Eli asked as Bianca, who was slumped over on her desk let out a pained groan. Everyone moved to the side to allow Eli space to get a closer look at her. They all stared like unfeeling robots, as if they were waiting for her collapse. Eli couldn't stand it. He knelt down to her level and shook her shoulders gently to try and keep her up. He knew nobody took the time to get close enough to her because he could immediately smell alcohol on her breath. Why on Earth would she come to school if she was so wasted? Bianca's head lolled lazily to the side and her glassy eyes looked around the crowded classroom. Eli motioned for everyone to back up and give her breathing space. Their history teacher, Mrs. Grimm, was no where in sight. She was always a few minutes late to class because she stopped for an early morning coffee. Eli chuckled. Bianca was one lucky bitch.

She stood up and clutched her stomach as she attempted to walk out of the room. Eli attempted to help her walk, but she pushed him off in time to vomit across the floor. A few students grimaced while another went to open a window.

"Somebody needs to get her to the nurse," one of the students said. _No shit Sherlock,_ Eli thought to himself. When no one seemed willing to do the job, Eli grabbed Bianca by the waist and helped her stagger out of the classroom. He knew Bianca had a bad reputation, but to the point where a room full of people would just watch her suffer and not one of them bother to call for help? High school was full of a bunch of self-centered snobs.

Every eye was on her, but Bianca didn't seem to care. She stumbled with pride; she tripped with grace. There was something about the way she just didn't seem give fuck that Eli envied. Bianca was the complete opposite of him; she felt, but didn't care, she was wounded, but didn't hurt. That's what he needed to be, instead of the emotional, whiny train wreck Clare had reduced him to.

"You're not really gonna take me to the nurse, are you?" Bianca mumbled. She had pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked down at the curly haired brunette he was practically carrying.

"Where else would I take you?" Eli asked. She pointed down the hallway and tried to steer him in the direction she wanted him to go.

"I have aspirin in my locker," she explained. Eli nodded and took her locker, where she got a small bottle of pills and popped one in her mouth before downing a bottle of water that had been on the top shelf. Bianca didn't give him a second glance as she slid to the ground and held her head in her hands. Instead of heading back to class, Eli plopped down beside her. It had been a while since he had cut class. In fact, the last time he cut was with Clare, and now that they were broken up, he felt as though he needed to remember what having fun was without her. God, what had that girl done to him? He used to be so strong and witty but now he was a broken mess. How could she have done that to him? Eli's green eyes stared at Bianca warily. If he couldn't escape Clare in his mind he'd at least pretend to be okay.

"So, what are you doing in school today?" he asked casually.

"That's a stupid question," Bianca stated plainly. "I have to be here."

"Not when you've been drinking. I can smell it on you," Eli noted.

"So I'm not completely sober. What's it to you?" she demanded. There it was again. The way she didn't care who she offended. Eli wanted to be like her.

"What's the matter Bianca?" Eli asked sincerely. He didn't hate her exactly. He barely knew her after all. She rolled her eyes and looked away before she spoke.

"None of your business jackass," she replied.

"You know, I was just asking," he said. He didn't really care what Bianca said to him. Her words touched him, but didn't really faze him.

"Whatever," Bianca said as she shook her head. She seemed to be beyond the point of caring. Eli needed that for himself. He wanted to feel as numb as she did.

"Bianca, I know you're a reckless person but this is a bit extreme," Eli said. "If anyone finds out, you're dead."

"Do you honestly t-think I c-care..." she stuttered quietly as she wobbled weakly as if she were about to faint. Eli tried to hold her to support her but Bianca bitterly turned away and attempted to stand up. She must've been more buzzed than she looked.

"You're going to fall," Eli said as he hopped up from where he was to help keep Bianca standing upright. She didn't seem as if she was even able to hold her own weight up. She desperately leaned against the locker and inched forward as best as she could. Eli grimaced at the sight of her. He'd always known Bianca to hold her liquor, so what else was going on with her? He grabbed her arms and tried to keep Bianca still, but she wriggled angrily in Eli's touch.

"Let me go!" she seethed. "G-get off..." Her voice trailed off as she struggled to stay upright. Eli was surprised to see Bianca so messed up. She obviously must have been seriously sick and her drinking must've just intensified her symptoms.

"I'm taking you to the nurse," he said as walked over to close her locker. He hadn't meant to snoop, but her bottle of pills caught his attention for some reason.

"Don't go through my stuff!" Bianca shrieked but it was too late. Eli had already seen what she was hiding in her locker. His green eyes widened in shock. He always thought of Bianca as such a strong willed person but now? She was just as much of a broken mess as he was.

"Bianca... You're taking _diet pills_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry this update took so long, it's just that I had a bit of writer's block but I finally got some inspiration. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Eli stared at Bianca for a moment speechless. It only took a second for her to regain her composure, and she gave him her usual death stare that was the only flaw to her face. Sure, Eli didn't really know her, but Bianca was pretty. He would have called her beautiful, but her constant frown had a way of detracting from her looks.<p>

"If you know what's good for you, you won't say anything about this," Bianca warned him. Her voice was quiet and wavering, but there was still some of her menacing aggressiveness that made her threat seem legitimate. Eli shook his head. Sure, after he and Clare broke up, he started to lose interest in things he used to love, but he'd never do anything to hurt himself. After his break up with Clare, his parents insisted on making him attend therapy every weekend, though he was sure it had something to do with crashing Morty than it did with the actual break up itself. Sure, it was a bit tedious but at least it helped him keep his sanity.

"How long have you been taking these?" Eli whispered.

"Doesn't matter," she snapped back. As Bianca was about to shut her locker, Eli grabbed her wrists in one hand and took the bottle of pills from her locker with the other. He hadn't noticed from looking at her, but holding onto her wrists made Eli realize just how bony Bianca really was. "Put those back!"

"What are you going to do?" Eli asked. "Tell Mr. Simpson I stole your diet pills?"

"Shut up idiot," Bianca said. "Now let go of me." She squirmed uncomfortably in his grasp but couldn't quite break free. Eli was surprised. Everything he thought about Bianca was wrong. He thought she was strong but really, she was too weak to fight him. She could barely take care of herself and she was trying to mask it behind her bad girl reputation.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Eli demanded. She seemed to be caught off guard by his questioning. It was odd for him to see her like that. He had never seen her miss a beat before but now she was slipping. Was everything he thought about Bianca a lie?

"You don't know me, okay?" she stated bitterly. Eli sighed and finally let go of her wrists, though he held the bottle of pills in his hand still, griping it tightly. He barely knew the girl standing in front of him, but suddenly he felt the urge to protect her. Even though she would never let anyone take care of her, Eli wanted to. He was terrified beyond belief for her. How long had she been taking those pills? How much weight had she lost? What if he hadn't caught her with them; would she still be popping pills and telling everyone that they were "asprin"?

"You can't have these back," Eli finally said. Bianca stared up at him, though not with the usual emotion her eyes always had. Her amber eyes were blank and empty. It was obvious that something was wrong with her if anyone took the time to really look at her, but he knew no one did. He was one of those people that believed the facade she had.

"You don't get to run my life," she said.

"Bianca, you could really hurt yourself..." his voice trailed off.

"I know that. Maybe I don't give a shit," she retorted. She started coughing and attempted to walk away from Eli, but he refused to let her go yet again.

"I can't let you have these pills back. I'm going to tell someone about this."

"No!" Bianca shouted quickly. "You can't do that... If my parents found out they'd kill me." Eli was about to argue with her, but after seeing the fear in her eyes, he felt a pang of sympathy move through him. He knew letting her get away scot-free wouldn't help her at all, but how could he just ignore how shaken up she seemed? He could only assume her parents would be just as annoying, if not more, than his parents were.

"You have to promise me you'll stop taking these," Eli said sternly. Bianca bit her lip wearily before she finally nodded her head and gave in.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Goldsworthy! Wait up!" Eli turned his head and was surprised to see Bianca running up to his locker. After their little meeting that morning, he was sure she wouldn't want anything to do with him. Bianca apparently, was full of surprises.<p>

"Hey Bianca... Um, what's up?" Eli asked, trying to act casual.

"I wanted to say... thanks or whatever. For not telling anyone," she explained.

"Oh. No problem I guess..." Eli said. Something about the conversation was incredibly awkward. After taking a good look at Bianca, Eli was a bit shocked. It was as if that morning had never happened; her curly hair looked brushed, her lips were perfectly glossed, and he could smell the minty bubblegum she was chewing. The only thing that gave it away were her eyes. They looked pink and puffy from crying, something Eli was sure he'd never see.

"I'll see you around," Bianca said as she started to walk off. The green eyed boy turned to watch her leave before he called after her.

"Wait, I can drive you home if you want," he offered. "I know you're having a bad day and all..."

"I'm not that pathetic," she said with a slight laugh. "Besides, I'm not going home... I'm going to the ravine. I need to get my mind cleared."

"The ravine?" he repeated.

"Yeah. You could come if you want," she offered. Eli was about to decline when out of the corner of his eye he noticed Clare walk by with some boy he couldn't quite identify. Of course she had moved on already. He hadn't meant that much to her, he was just another boy to her. It tore him apart inside. Could she really just forget about everything they had? Was it that easy for her to eliminate him from her life? How could Clare do that? She promised him; she said she'd always be there for him. Was everything she told him a lie? Eli hated how much she hurt him, and he couldn't let her have the power over him anymore. He had to prove that he could have fun without her in his life the way she seemed to. Eli turned back to Bianca and nodded his head with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"I'd love to."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**I really do take forever to update this don't I? Sorry about that, I'm such a procrastinator sometimes... or all the time I should say. Anyway, I had tons of fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it! RxR!

* * *

><p>Eli found himself laughing for the first time in weeks as Bianca shoved his shoulder playfully. He wasn't entirely sure what was so funny, though he was willing to blame it on whatever drink she had offered him. He wasn't fully drunk yet; he was still somewhere between tipsy and completely wasted, but he no longer felt stressed. He was glad he decided to go to the ravine with Bianca. It was as if he left all his problems behind, though he knew it would only be a matter of time before the weight of everything that happened with Clare came crashing down on his shoulders again.<p>

Oh God. _Clare._

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bianca asked when she noticed Eli's expression.

"Oh uh, nothing," Eli mumbled. He played with his fingers and stared at the ground hoping she would drop it. Instead, the brunette rested her head against his shoulder. He wasn't sure if it was because she was tired or what, but she still managed to give him a smart reply.

"Quit lying Goldsworthy, it's so obvious you have something on your mind," she stated. Eli stopped breathing for a second. Was he really that easy to read or was Bianca just that quick to pick up on his mannerisms? Bianca's eyes stared at him blankly as she took another swig from a red plastic cup. Eli sighed. Bianca was more observant than he would've ever given her credit for, even when she had been drinking for too long.

"I'm just thinking about my ex," he admitted. The petite girl beside him nodded her head and handed him her drink and motioned for him to drink some of it. Eli was hesitant but after he noticed that Bianca was staring at him, he downed the cold liquid in a moment. He couldn't exactly figure out what she was drinking, but it burned his throat on the way down. She giggled as he made a face and threw the empty cup on the ground.

"You drank all of it? Who knew you could hold your liquor?" Bianca asked as if she were impressed. She stood up quickly in an attempt to refill her drink, despite the fact that she was wobbling violently. Eli stood up with her, though he could barely stand straight. He didn't want her to roam around the ravine drunk by herself, and he didn't want to sit around like an intoxicated idiot by himself.

"Come with me," Bianca ordered as they wandered off from their original spot. Eli was obdient and silent as they stumbled awkwardly together. Neither of them was in any shape to be walking around and Eli couldn't really make out much of the details of what was going on around him. There was some sort of rock music blasting from someone's car but he wasn't sure what song it was, though the bass sounded awfully familiar. Bianca was only a few paces in front of him, but she was just a blurry mess of curls to him. He was fully drunk and was of no use to her if she was to get lost. Eventually her pace slowed down to match his and he felt her fingers sloppily entwine with his own. He didn't say anything about nor did he make any effort to push her away. Eli tried to keep up with Bianca, but with every step he took, his vision became more and more hazy until he had to stop walking altogether.

"Goldsworthy, are you okay?" Bianca asked.

"You can call me Eli," he said. "And yeah... I just had a lot to drink." She stopped dead in her tracks and whipped around to look at him.

"You have, haven't you?" she stumbled closer to him and wrapped her arms around his torso to keep her body steady. Eli didn't offer much support since he was just as drunk as she was. He looked down at the little brunette as he wrapped his arms around her as well and was frightened for a moment. She was so much smaller than he remembered thinking she was. He felt as though if he held onto Bianca too tightly, she'd just snap in his grasp.

"How are we getting out of here?" Eli asked.

"I... your car? It's working right?" Bianca replied.

"Underage drinking and driving under the influence? Not a good idea," he said. Bianca frowned angrily and tried to pull away from him. He let her go and they continued walking until they ended up exactly where they had started. Bianca sat down by a bonfire near some other kids and the green eyed boy sat beside her. She was shaking as if she was cold and instinctually, Eli wrapped his arms around her. She didn't respond to his touch but instead she stared at the fire as shadows danced all around them. The sun was already setting and for the first time, Eli wondered what time it was, though he didn't care enough to ask. Instead, he shifted his position so that Bianca was lying down completely on him, and surprisingly, she didn't protest against it.

"Why would Drew do this to me?" she finally mumbled, presumably to herself. Eli stayed silent and let Bianca continue rambling to herself. "He knew I would stop coming here since it bothered him so Goddamn much. He didn't have to break my fucking heart. Now I'm here with you and I barely know who the hell you are. I bet the same bullshit happened to you didn't it? You wanted to change for that girl right? What was her name again? Kate?" Eli was surprised when Bianca stopped thinking aloud and went back to having a conversation with him, but he quickly composed himself and answered her question.

"Clare," Eli corrected. The dark haired girl nodded her head.

"Oh. Why'd you two break up? I thought you two were the perfect couple or something," Bianca said, almost with disgust.

"Well... It's complicated," he stated. "I'd rather forget about what happened to be honest."

"You can say that again," she said. He chuckled a little bit and Bianca rolled her eyes before she smiled with him. Eli gave her a puzzled look before he spoke again.

"Why do you frown so much? You should smile more often, you look beautiful when you do," Eli stated. He wanted to take the words back, but he couldn't. It wasn't that he had a problem with saying things like that, but he wasn't sure how Bianca of all people would react to him saying that. He awaited the inevitable death threat that was sure to come but instead, Bianca tossed her hair back and grinned at him.

"Like I've never heard that one before," she teased. Eli shrugged his shoulders as Bianca leaned closer to him.

"Well it's true," he mumbled. Eli's words were slurred, but Bianca understood him completely. Their eyes locked for a second and he leaned forward until Bianca closed the distance between them and kissed him. Eli was surprised. He never thought that he of all people would be kissing Bianca in the ravine on a school night. He wasn't entirely sure what he was expected to do next, but he pulled back when Bianca's lips began to wander.

"What are you doing?" Eli asked in a paniced tone as he felt her lips trail down his jaw before she settled on assulting his collar bone.

"What?" Bianca asked. "You've never hooked up with someone before when you felt like crap?" The honest answer was no, and when Eli didn't respond Bianca moved away from him. Of course he was rejecting her. Drew didn't want her anymore, so why would Eli? She thought maybe there was one guy who could care about a drunken slut like herself; it was no surprise that she was wrong. "Whatever. It's late, go home or something."

"No... I just... I doesn't feel right," Eli said. "I can't use you like that."

"I need to forget," she whispered, her amber eyes wavering. "I need to forget about Drew and you need to forget about Clare. I need to get him out of my head and I know you want to do the same with her. Stay, please..." Eli tried to get up but he couldn't find the strength to leave her sitting there hysterical. Against his better judgement, he sat back down and leaned closer to her and captured her lips yet again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everybody! I hope you liked the last chapter and hopefully this one as well. I think I like the pace this story is going at but I want to get to the drama already! And don't think I forgot about Bianca's diet pills from the first two chapters, you'll see where I'm going with that. Anyway, enjoy and leave reviews please! By the way, feel free to follow me on twitter or tumblr (the links are in my profile). Thanks!**

* * *

><p>"Wake up," Bianca muttered as she jabbed Eli's ribcage with her index finger. The dark haired boy groaned as he opened his eyes. It was far too dark to be morning yet, but in seconds he was suddenly alert and memories of the previous hours flooded his head. His pounding headache made it impossible to focus on anything, and he was sure he could blame it on whatever he decided to drink.<p>

"What time is it?" Eli croaked. He turned to the brunette girl and noticed she was getting dressed and for the first time he realized they were inside the back of a van. How they'd gotten there, he couldn't quite remember, but it seemed quite familiar to him. Maybe he'd remember things better when he got over his horrible hangover.

"Well, are you going to get dressed Goldsworthy?" Bianca stated. Eli was stunned for a second before he turned and noticed his clothes were sloppily tossed off in one dark corner of the van. His gaze traveled to amber eyed girl, who was nothing more than a dark outline to him. Silently, Eli slipped back into his school uniform, which he was sure was nothing more than a huge mess of wrinkles from being so carelessly discarded.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"No clue," Bianca replied. "My phone died sometime after midnight."

"After midnight? How long have we been here?" Eli asked. Bianca chuckled and he could faintly see her bright white teeth, even in the dark.

"Why? Are you gonna brag to all your loser friends about it?" she taunted.

"That's not my style," Eli replied. Bianca was silent, but slightly impressed. She didn't care whether or not Eli told someone about them getting drunk and hooking up, but she was surprised to see that he wasn't a kiss and tell kind of person. Not wanting to inflate his ego, Bianca retreated back to her snarky self.

"Good for you Goldsworthy. Want a cookie?" she asked sarcastically. Eli snorted as he finished dressing himself.

"Nice one Bianca," he said insincerely as he crawled to the side of the van to pry to door open. She pouted for a second before she followed after him and quickly clutching onto him to keep her balance.

"Whoa..." she muttered as she pushed her hair out of her face. "My head is killing me..."

"Mine too," Eli said. "Let's go find my car so I can drive you home." Bianca froze as she stared up at the boy she was clinging on to. Eli was sure he saw fear in her eyes for a split second, but he was certain he was seeing things when she looked away.

"Thanks," she said quietly. Bianca tried to be inconspicuous about holding onto Eli's arm, but he couldn't help but smirk. She was so proud; she'd never admit whether or not she liked being near him but Eli found it kind of cute. The two wandered around the ravine for a while in almost total darkness until they finally found Eli's hearse parked by the entrance.

"I thought everyone said you crashed this thing," Bianca noted as she climbed into the passenger seat. Eli shrugged as he got into the driver's seat and put his key into the ignition, before speeding away from the ravine.

"I didn't completely wreck Morty," Eli stated. "I know a guy, and he owed me a favor. I got him fixed, good as new."

"Oh," she said. The rest of the car ride was silent for a few moments. Bianca was genuinely surprised. Usually, she'd wake up after a hook up and have to stumble her way back home, but Eli was giving her a free ride home, despite the fact that home was the last place she wanted to be. She stared out the window of the hearse and smiled slightly as the dim street lights and starry sky became a blurry mess as they sped throughToronto. It was then that Eli finally pulled her out of her dream when he reminded her exactly what she was trying to forget.

"What's your address?" Eli asked. Bianca groaned.

"I live a few blocks away from The Dot," she stated tiredly.

"You don't sound too anxious to get home," he noted.

"You could say that," Bianca said. Actually, that was an understatement. She hadn't felt welcome in her home in a long time and she had been trying her best to stay out of it as long she possibly could.

"Family troubles?" he asked, trying to keep the conversation alive. Bianca chewed on her lip.

"Yeah." Eli didn't question her any further, noticing how uncomfortable she seemed talking about it.

"If you need a place to stay, you could stay with me," Eli offered.

"Sure," Bianca said. "Like I really want to be in Dr. Doom's 'House of Horrors'."

"It was just a suggestion," he said. Silence fell over them again and eventually Bianca dozed off until she felt the car come to a stop. Bianca realized they had arrived and cringed at the sight of it. Indignantly, she huffed and gave him an apologetic look, which he knew was the closest he would get to an apology from her.

"I can't stay here..." she admitted. "Just let me run in and get my stuff, and I'll be right back."

"You don't want me to come with you?" Eli offered. Bianca debated it in her head for a few seconds before she finally nodded her head.

"Just keep your mouth shut, alright? I don't want to wake anybody up," she said sternly. Eli nodded and the pair left his hearse before walking up the front steps of Bianca's house. She reached under the welcome mat and pulled put a spare key, which she used to quickly open the front door before she placed it back where she found it.

"Hurry up and get what you need so we can get out of here," Eli said. Bianca nodded and ran upstairs, returning within two minutes with a small bag full of everything she would need.

"Come on," she said urgently as she flung her front door open and grabbed Eli by the hand, leading him back to his hearse. The pair hopped in and he drove off, though Eli noticed a light from the first floor of Bianca's house turn on. When she didn't seem to want to inform him about what was going on, he kept his mouth shut and focused on the road. They continued riding through the dark night until he finally reached his own home. Eli couldn't remember the last time he had gotten home so late. In fact, he hadn't been out so late since he and Julia were together. As he parked his car, he motioned for Bianca to get out and follow him into his house.

"Aren't your parents gonna freak out?" Bianca asked. "It's like 3 in the morning."

"They're fine," he assured her as he led her inside and up to his room. At first he was worried, but then he remembered his room was cleaner than it had ever been. Most of his unnecessary junk had been thrown out thanks to Clare, and any remaining things were in boxes in the attic. His parents were proud of him for moving forward and Eli was in the clear for once.

"You can sleep here," Eli said as he pointed to his bed.

"Where are you going?" Bianca asked. "You don't expect to leave me here by myself in your creepy ass bedroom." Eli held back a laugh. He never thought he'd hear Bianca admit that she was afraid, but it wasn't like normal fear. It was like she was just stating a fact and he was supposed to know it.

"You don't mind sharing a bed with me?" Eli asked.

"Are you really asking me that after we just hooked up?" Without waiting for a reply, she took off her shoes and hopped onto Eli's large bed before snuggling under the covers and comfortably going to sleep. Eli shook his head in disbelief. When he had woken up that morning, he hadn't expected to end up hooking up with Bianca and then bringing her to his house after learning she had problems at home. Life was so strange sometimes.

He stared at her for a few moments silently and took note of every detail about her; her perfect creamy skin, her thick messy curls that engulfed his pillow, her two pink lips that he had been kissing not too long ago that were now slightly parted to allow her the ability to breathe. Then there was her overall look. She looked frail and exhausted, things he never thought he'd see in Bianca. It was then that Eli made up his mind; no matter what, he had to keep Bianca safe.

"Goodnight Bianca," he muttered as he climbed into the other side of the bed, turning his back to her. He was nearly asleep by the time his head hit the pillow but he was almost certain he heard her whisper a soft "Thank you" before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello there! This chapter is basically just a set up for later chapters, so don't expect too much. I hope you like it regerdless. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Eli woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He sat up reluctantly and looked to where Bianca should have been only to find that he was in bed alone. Did he just dream all of that had happened? Confused, he looked at the door and squinted, surprised to see his parents standing in the doorway.<p>

"Rise and shine baby boy," Cece chirped as she smiled at her only son.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing in my room?" Eli asked. His parents chuckled and exchanged looks as Eli gave them an annoyed glance.

"Well, we woke up to a beautiful young lady roaming around downstairs," Bullfrog stated. "She made us breakfast and everything son! Why didn't you tell us that you had a new tiny dancer?" Eli scoffed as he rolled out of bed, before he realized he was still in his school uniform from the day before. Ignoring his parents' giggling, Eli rushed downstairs and sure enough, Bianca was lounging on the couch with headphones in her ears as she bopped her head to some loud hip-hop beat. Her hair was in it's usual mess of curls and she seemed lost in her own little world until Eli came and tapped her one her shoulder.

"Whoa! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Bianca demanded as she leaped up from the couch and faced Eli. He looked down at the shorter girl and smirked. She was already dressed for school; her red polo was perfectly ironed, her khaki skirt was well above her knees and she had on a pair of knee high socks as well as some brand name sneakers.

"You're still here," he said, though it sounded a bit like a question.

"And where was I supposed to go Captain Obvious? I don't exactly know my way from here to school," Bianca stated. Eli nodded his head.

"Well, I should probably go take a shower and get out of my clothes," he said. "But my parent's appreciated you making breakfast for them." Bianca didn't seem to be listening, but as he walked off, she quickly stepped forward and grabbed his wrist. Without saying a word, she dragged him to the kitchen and sat him down before she went rummaging through a cabinet.

"I went out earlier," Bianca said. "I got us some pain killers to help get through this headaches. I have some ginger ale left in the fridge."

"Thanks," Eli said. "But uh, can I ask you something?"

"What?" Bianca replied. Eli's eyes were fixed on the table and he played with his thumbs as Bianca gave him an impatient look. "We don't have all day Goldsworthy."

"... What are we exactly?" he asked cautiously as he peered up at the bruenette girl. Bianca looked surprised for a second before she regained her composure and shrugged her shoulder casually.

"It was just a hook-up remember?" she said simply.

"Well it was _supposed_ to be a hook-up," Eli corrected. "But that turned into us having sex."

"So? One night stand," Bianca quickly said.

"One night stands don't involve you making breakfast for my parents," he pointed out. Bianca rolled her eyes. Eli stood from the table and walked over to Bianca and stood in front of her and looked her directly in the eyes. "Don't you remember what you told me? We need to forget about the past and when I'm with you... I think it's possible."

"So what are you saying?" Bianca asked.

"I'm saying maybe instead of getting drunk and sleeping with each other in vans... Maybe we...?"

"Maybe we should go out?" Bianca finished. She smiled as she looked up into his green eyes. "Well, that's... Something."

"We don't need to put a title on it," Eli said. "We'll just hang out and see where it goes from there before we make anything official." Bianca smiled and stood up on her toes so that she could plant a kiss on Eli's lips.

"I think I can handle that," she replied in a low voice with a flirty smile. Eli smirked and put his hands on her waist, but Bianca quickly wiggled out of his grasp and let out a pained groan.

"Oh my God, Bianca what's wrong?" Eli asked as worry flashed through his eyes.

"Nothing... I'm fine," she swore. "Look, go get ready and let's go. We're gonna be late." Eli wanted to argue but sighed and ran upstairs to take a shower before he came back down and grabbed on of the omlettes Bianca had made. She followed him out to his car and they drove to school in silence; Bianca had her headphones in her ears and Eli was still trying to figure out what had caused her so much pain. After about fifteen minutes, they arrived at Degrassi and Eli parked. Bianca turned her music off and looked at Eli, who was still inspecting her.

"I said I was fine," Bianca stated. Eli didn't say anything but sighed.

"Okay. I'm just worried. I mean, first the diet pills, now this..."

"You took my pills remember? Besides, I'm fine," Bianca said. She offered him a smile which he returned, though he was still contemplating ways to find out what was wrong. As they got out of his hearse, Eli walked over to Bianca and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I thought we weren't official," Bianca said in an amused tone.

"I used to think a lot of things about you and I was wrong about them," Eli retorted with a genuine smile. He swore he saw Bianca blush, but she turned her head away.

"Let's just get to history loser," Bianca said.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey there! I seriously wrote this in like a half hour so it might not be that great. I apologize for that now. Anyway, hopefully after this the story will get more interesting. Reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

><p>"Eli!" Adam said as he jabbed his best friend in the back with his index finger, startling the older boy. "Since when were you and Bianca a thing?" Eli nonchalantly pushed his books in his locker, contemplating whether or not to ignore his best friend. Realizing that would be impossible, Eli decided to just try honesty. After all, what was the worst the could happen?<p>

"How'd you find out?" Eli asked.

"I heard a couple rumors, but I didn't think it was true!" Adam exclaimed. "So...what? Is she just sexually harassing you or something?"

"It's complicated," the junior admitted. "We're not official... Just... exclusive." That was easiest way to explain what was going on between him and Bianca anyway.

"Speak of the devil," Adam mumbled, nodding in towards the tall brunette. She was walking in their direction with a smile on her face, as if she was eager to spend time with Eli. She draped her arms around his torso, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she noticed Adam was with him.

"Hey," Bianca muttered as she and Adam exchanged awkward glances.

"I should go..." Adam quickly blurted out. He turned on his heel and walked off, leaving Eli in Bianca's clutches.

"I'm guessing he doesn't like me?" Bianca said.

"He doesn't like the thought of us," Eli replied. He couldn't blame Adam for being so against the two of them becoming a couple. Bianca did garner quite the reputation in only one semester. But in only a day she had proven that there was so much more to her than meets the eye. And that's what was pulling Eli in. She was a puzzle and he wanted desperately to find all the pieces and put them together.

"Good thing we're not serious," Bianca stated dryly.

"You say it like you're disappointed," Eli joked as he offered Bianca a smirk. He shut his locker and the pair walked side by side to the cafeteria. Casually, Eli let his hand brush against Bianca's and she gave him a quick smile.

"You're so inconspicuous," she said. Eli shrugged and she rolled her eyes before letting out a small giggle. When they entered the cafeteria, Eli motioned towards the lunch line, which was still relatively short due to the fact that most people were still on their way to the lunchroom from their previous class.

"I don't know how that whole dieting thing of yours worked," Eli whispered, "But it'd really make me feel better if you ate something for lunch. Even if it's just a few baby carrots or something." Bianca noticeably tensed but took a deep breath before she nodded.

"I don't know what I was thinking," she admitted with a silly grin. "I didn't even realize how stupid I was being with those pills until you told me. Now, come on, I'm starving." Eli beamed at Bianca and they waited patiently on the lunch line until it was their turn to get food. Eli merely took a tuna sandwich, some water and an apple while Bianca filled her tray with a bit of everything; a slice of pizza, half of a grilled cheese sandwich, a cup of pudding, some salad, and a small carton of milk.

"Are you sure you're gonna eat all of that?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, why?" Bianca asked. Eli stared at the brunette girl confused, but shook it off as they sat down at an available table near a window.

"Okay, so I have to be honest," Eli said as he took a bite out of his apple, "Explain what happened between you and Drew. I'm dying to know more about you."

"I'll tell if you tell me more about you," Bianca bargained. Eli grinned widely at her and for the first time in a while, he felt comfortable. Bianca was nice company and he wouldn't mind coming clean to her. She knew what having a dark past was like and he knew could open up to her easily, unlike with Clare. There was no fear, no judgment. Just trust.

"Fine," Eli said. "It all started when I ran over Clare's glasses..."

* * *

><p>"So you killed your ex-boyfriend in an alley after he tried to rape you?" Eli asked. "Hardcore." Bianca giggled and nodded her head. The hour they had spent together had felt like only a few minutes. It was weird how well they seemed to click, and she was rather disappointed she would have to go to her next class instead of spend time with Eli.<p>

"The bell's about to ring," she stated.

"Well, let me walk you to class," Eli offered, as he picked up their two empty trays. He was still surprised that Bianca had eaten all that food, but he was happy her dieting was over.

"I'd love that, but I need to fix my make-up," she replied.

"Well, I'd hate to come between you and your beautiful cosmetics," Eli joked. "I'll see you after school?"

"Um, yeah. Of course," Bianca said with a slightly nervous laugh, and El immediately felt as though something was off.

"You okay...?" he asked, stretching out his words longer than necessary. Bianca nodded her head and he decided to back off. The last thing he wanted was for her to think he didn't trust him. He truly did. She wasn't judgmental, but she wasn't overly sympathetic. She just understood. He cupped the side of her face in his hand and kissed the top of her forehead gently. "Okay. I'll see you later." Bianca gave him a dazed look as he walked off, leaving her to process what had just happened. She wasn't sure if Eli was her type, but something about him made her want to be around him.

_You're only going to hurt him_ she thought as she felt tears stinging in her eyes. _You're going to hurt him, just like you did with Drew and you know it. So don't even try to have a happy ending. You know you of all people don't deserve it._ Swallowing hard, Bianca rushed to the bathroom and locked herself in an empty stall, trying to control her emotions. She quickly checked under the stalls to make sure she was alone, before she looked back at the toilet, her hands shaking violently.

"God, why am I so ugly?" she demanded as she wiped the tears that were now flowing down her cheeks. "I make myself sick. I hate myself! I'm so Goddamn _ugly!_" Her sobs seemed to echo off the walls in the bathroom, only making her feel even hollower inside. She allowed her back to arch, her head hanging over the white bowl, before shoving her index finger down her throat and vomiting into the toilet.


End file.
